


Movie Shoots and Breaks

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Some random KotoUmi fluffCross-posted on FF.net
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Movie Shoots and Breaks

Kotori sat by a huge red royal chair, tapping her fingers as she stared uninterestingly at the perso-- slave in front of her. Her slave stopped snarling a long time ago and resorted to deadly glares that doesn't faze the ash-gray haired girl.

"I'm never going to obey you!" Her slave yelled, trying to break free from the shackles that binded her ankles and wrists.

"This is getting boring…" Kotori muttered, ignoring her slave's yells. She stood up from the chair as she made her way towards her slave. Kotori looked down condescendingly at her slave to which the latter replied with a glare.

Kotori grabbed a fist of blue locks and pulled the girl's hair upwards as she inched closer, their breaths intermingling with each other.

"I'm bored Umi-chan. Entertain me more… or else I'll have to do it myself." Kotori took out her whip, lashing it on Umi's bare thigh as the latter slightly winced in pain. She bit her lower lip before spitting at Kotori's face.

"I'm not your toy." A sadistic smile grew on Kotori's face as she let go of the girl's hair forcefully, wiping the spit that was slowly falling off her cheek.

"That's more like it, Umi-chan."

"And… cut!" A voice yelled from the shadows before stepping into the light. Nozomi was clapping her hands as she gave the two a smile.

"Was that okay, Nozomi-chan?" Kotori inquired. Nozomi have her a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Yep, all good! Let's take a break in five minutes!"

"Can Umi-chan be free now?" Kotori asked, her voice laced with concern. Nozomi glanced at Kotori then at Umi before giving both the girls a mischievous grin.

"Nope!" Nozomi walked away laughing as she went to the camera, where Eli was checking the footage.

Kotori slumped in defeat. She looked at Umi in the eyes as she give the binded girl a weak smile. "Are you okay, Umi-chan? I think I tug your hair a bit too hard. I'm sorry."

Umi shook her head. "I should be the one asking you that, Kotori. I… I didn't spit too hard, did I?"

Kotori stared at Umi before giggling. "Umi-chan, you're so cute."

Umi's face heated up and she would've scratched her cheek if it wasn't for the shackles keeping her hands behind her back.

"I'm just worried…" Umi mumbled as she glanced at her side, finding Maki and Nico's not so silent bickering interesting for the first time in her life.

Kotori giggled again as she moved closer to Umi, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you, Umi-chan."

Umi's head snapped to Kotori and she can feel her entire face heating up. "K-Kotori…?"

Kotori giggled and gave Umi a guick kiss, this time on the lips. Kotori giggled once again at how cute Umi was stuttering. She was quite lucky the girl hasn't fainted yet.

"Oh! I finally managed to stop the camera from recording!"

Umi fainted after hearing Eli's declaration. It was too much for her to get herself recorded while doing something shameless.

"Umi-chan, don't die yet! We're still not married!"

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I just wanted to write sadistic kotori


End file.
